Pokemon Ruairi
by tanpopo breeze
Summary: All Lutari wants is to become a Pokemon Trainer in the Ruairi Region, but no one has any faith in her. That is until the strange Team Twilight appears, threatening to steal the Pokemon of new trainers. Can she stop them?
1. Futures

Pokemon and its associated characters are copyright by Nintendo,

Game Freak, Creatures Inc, and 4Kids Productions.

* * *

Mishia here! This is a Pokemon story that I've been working on and decided to share. I hope you enjoy it. If you do don't forget to review! :D

Lutari isn't meant to be named after the Neopet, lol. That's just a coincidence.

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Futures**

"Absol, finish it off! Hyper beam!" Ordered the young trainer, pointing a finger at the weakened Mightyena.

The swift Absol shot a devastating beam at the Mightyena, disintegrating the last of its hit points. Mightyena flew backwards into a hard stone in the cave, wailing in pain. The battle was over, and Absol had won.

"What a sorry excuse for a Mightyena," Said the trainer as she stood beside her Absol, hovering over the defeated Pokemon. "Don't pretend like you forgot, Haseo. Hand over the--"

"Hey! No battling is allowed in this area! Get out, you kids!" Came a loud, angry voice from the entrance of the cave.

"Damn!" The trainer cursed under her breath, returning Absol to its Pokeball. "Don't think I've forgotten about our promise. I will be back for it!" The trainer turned and rushed out of the cave, without looking back.

Haseo sighed and knelt beside his Mightyena, brushing its scraggly black fur with his bandaged hands. "Good job, Mightyena. That Absol is just the type of Pokemon Team Twilight needs." he leaned back, scratching his dark black hair. "It's rather irritating to play the loser all the time." Suddenly Haseo grinned devilishly, returning Mightyena to its Pokeball. "Rem, what do you think?" Haseo asked the cloaked figure who had been secretly observing in the shadows.

The cloaked figure came out into the open, removing the hood from its head. It appeared to be a young girl, who held the same mischievous smile as Haseo. Her bright orange hair slightly shielded her mysterious eyes. "I think it's perfect. We'll go tonight, and get the Absol for Team Twilight. It won't be long before we have enough Pokemon to carry out the plan." Remres said darkly, her cobalt eyes glittering.

"Things are going perfectly. No one has any idea whose stolen the Pokemon--yet." Haseo tossed the Pokeball up and down in his hand, leaning against one of the black stones.

"Yes. If plans continue to go to our liking, we will come out victorious. And I must say, you're quite the actor. As is Mightyena. Most trainers wouldn't suspect that you're actually one of the most skilled Pokemon trainers in all of the Ruairi." Remres said, pulling the cloak back over her head. "Now, let us go and report the news to the boss. And remember--"

Haseo grinned as he began to finish the final words of their motto, "--we strike at twilight."


	2. Sunsets

Hello again. :3

This chapter is a little longer than the last one. I hope you like it!

* * *

"And that's why Sudowoodo is considered a rock Pokemon, and not a grass." Professor Fayte explained, pointing again to the grainy picture of the Sudowoodo with her pointing stick, which was displayed on the overhead above her.

The Professor brought a finger to her chin and tapped it twice. "Hmm..." She searched the room, her silver eyes narrowed as she searched for the perfect victim. "Lutari!" Professor Fayte shouted suddenly.

Lutari jumped, her green eyes snapping open. She swung her head back with such force that the textbook on her desk fell onto the linoleum floor with a clatter. Lutari rubbed the back of her head. "Yes?!" Lutari called back, a little louder than she had meant. She had taken a short nap as usual; the classification of a Sudowoodo wasn't exactly interesting.

Lutari heard soft chuckles from her classmates behind her, and felt her cheeks prickling with embarrassment. "Where does the name Sudowoodo come from?" Professor Fayte stared at her, and though her face seemed strict and stern, there was a faint smirk hidden in her thin lips.

"Sudowoodo..." Lutari racked her brain for any possible answer that she could give the Professor. "Sorry, Professor. I don't know." She hung her head to hide the traces of humiliation on her face.

The Professor's smirk disappeared from her lips, and was replaced with a disapproving frown. "Lutari, I believe your frequent dozing in class calls for another parent conference. After class, tell your mother to meet me here as soon as possible. We'll need to do something about your irresponsibility." She turned toward the boy who sat beside Lutari; a tall, mysterious boy with cloudy gray eyes and matching silver hair. "Sage, could _you _give me the answer?"

He flashed a resentful glance at Lutari, but his calm look returned as he confronted the Professor. "Yes. It can be translated as Pseudo-Wood, as pseudo means false. Sudowoodo is an imitation Pokemon, hence the name 'False Wood'." Sage answered boredly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, as if the easy question was an insult to his knowledge.

"Very good," She nodded toward Sage. "Class is now over, and Lutari, don't you forget. There will be a consequences for your constant irresponsibility."

"I know, I know!" Lutari muttered irritably under her breath, as she gathered her bag to head home.

As she swung the orange bag over her shoulder and began to head toward the exit, she heard her voice being called. Lutari turned around, and standing there was Uriko, a girl Lutari didn't particularly like. Though she wasn't too fond of any student in her class at the Sunbreak Academy. Uriko's grass colored hair fell past her waist. Her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare, which showed her hatred for Lutari. "Don't glare at me, what do you want?" Lutari said angrily, bracing herself for a stream of insults.

"You know, we'll be able to receive our first Pokemon in two weeks. How do you expect to get a Pokemon if you continue to act careless? If you can't even answer a simple Pokemon question, how are you going to take care of one?"

"That's none of your concern!" Lutari shouted, fuming. But what really had her angry was the fact that Uriko was right. She would be able to receive their first Pokemon in a couple of weeks, but _only _if she passed the upcoming exam. It would be wise to begin listening in class rather than taking a nap, but Lutari didn't want Uriko to know she was right. "I'd like it if you didn't sound so much like my mother. Just having one is enough for me!" Lutari turned around swiftly and stomped outside into Sunbreak Town as quickly as she could.

Lutari walked briskly down the brick path toward a large group of houses, one of which belonged to her. She had no desire or intent to tell her mother about the parent conference, which was supposed to occur "as soon as possible", but knew it would be the right thing to do. If Lutari didn't act more responsibly, she would never be a Pokemon trainer, and would be held back at Sunbreak Academy while all her peers moved on. "I have better things to do than learn about the philosophy of Sudowoodo," She mused to herself. "I guess I should tell mom."

As Lutari approached her home, she saw her mother coming around the backside of the house, a sunhat atop her hazel hair. She was probably out in the back, gardening as usual. "Mom! Guess what? I have bad news!" Lutari hurried over to her mother, whose cheerful expression immediately became the usual; annoyed and concerned.

"Oh, what is it this time? Can't you stay out of trouble for once?" Her mother wiped a drop of sweat from her brow with a gloved hand.

"Professor Fayte wants to hold a parent conference with you when you're available."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I fell asleep in class, no big deal! I don't see what her beef is, I didn't do a thing!"

"And maybe that's exactly why she's so disappointed in you; you _never _do anything! When was the last time you participated in class? When was the last time you brought home an A on your report card?!" Mother's voice was raising. "You disappoint me, Lutari. Don't expect to get a Pokemon anytime soon. I don't think you deserve one."

Lutari's eyes widened with shock. Her mother often yelled at her, but had never said such harsh words. "But mother, I-"

"I'm going inside to get ready. You go study for the exam; you'll need it." Her mother walked in front of Lutari and opened the door to the house, closing it in her face.

Lutari hung her head. She wanted more than anything to have a Pokemon of her own, but at this rate, it would never happen. Even her own mother didn't believe in her.

Her head still weighed down with lack of confidence, Lutari climbed up to Sunset Peak. Sunbreak Town was known for the Sunset Peak. On Sunset Peak was a flat area of grass, where one section protruded from the center into the heavens. When the sun begins to set, it falls directly in the center of the peak, making it look as if it was broken in half. The Sunset Peak was a popular spot for academy students to go and study, but only at the time of the setting sun. It was still too early for the sun to set, which was good. Lutari wanted to be alone.

Once she reached the flat area of grass on the hill, Lutari sat down and looked over her review sheets. It became dull within a few minutes, but Lutari knew that if she didn't memorize the material, she would never pass the exam. Slowly, she felt her eyes getting heavy, and Lutari rested on the warm green grass. Her eyes closed, overwhelmed by the need to sleep. A few minutes later, though, Lutari's eyes gradually opened when the sound of people talking awoke her from the dreamless sleep. The once green grass was now tinted orange with the setting sun, and couples were standing on the edge of the hill, gazing out at the broken bright star the city was known for. Lutari yawned, stretched, and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Are these yours?" Came a voice, causing Lutari to leap with surprise.

She turned to face the owner of the voice and noticed it was Sage, the strange boy from her class. He was holding her review sheets in his hand. "It's getting windy. You should take better care of important things such as these." Sage was right. Behind him, Lutari could see the tangerine-shaded foliage swaying riotously in the gales. His own ashen bangs were waving about his matching eyes, though they appeared golden in the light of the setting sun. It was truly magical how close Sunbreak Town seemed to be to the sun, especially at this time of the day.

"Oh... yes, thanks." Lutari muttered with surprise as she snapped out of her daze. She took the papers from the acquaintance and stuffed them back into her bag carelessly.

"Did you ever consider going to bed earlier? Every time I see you, you're sleeping." Sage said in his usual tone of voice, though he was gazing at her with amusement in his eyes. He sat down on the warm grass a few feet from Lutari, hugging his knees.

Lutari's cheeks tingled with embarrassment. She quickly placed her hands over her cheeks to hide their growing redness, and avoided his gaze. "Y-yes, well, anything related to school isn't particularly interesting to me."

"I didn't think so," He said."I know you've heard this a million times, but if you don't pay attention in class, you won't know how to care for your Pokemon. Don't you want your Pokemon to be happy and cared for?"

"Of course I do!" Lutari retorted with distress; she hated having to explain herself over and over again. "But what does it matter? I won't get a Pokemon this year anyway. I've proven myself to be irresponsible enough already!"

"And with that sort of attitude, you'll never get one." Sage turned away from Lutari and gazed out at the sunset, which was now sinking into the hills. "Pokemon trainers must be determined. And if you don't believe that you can get a Pokemon, you won't."

"Oh, I know that!" Lutari shouted angrily, clenching her fists. "It's not that _I _don't believe in myself, it's that no one else does! And when people keep telling me, "Lutari, you'll never get a Pokemon!", I can't help but believe them!" She hopped up, barely able to contain her anger. Several of the students turned to look at her.

Sage stood up as well. "You're right. Well, Lutari, I think one day, you'll become a confident Pokemon trainer. See you." Sage turned around and made his way down the hill, disappearing into the darkness as the sun faded into the hills.


	3. Exams

An update after a long time, finally.

* * *

"Well, what'd she say?" Lutari asked her mother as they sat together at the dinner table.

"The usual." her mother replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "That woman; the way she speaks of you irritates me. It's as if she forgot I'm your mother! 'Oh that Lutari, she's so lazy, so irresponsible, without a care in the world!' That woman!"

Lutari sighed irritably. "She doesn't sound much different from you," she said as she swirled her spaghetti in her fork. "I'm done. Goodnight." Lutari took her plate, set it in the sink, and rushed upstairs.

Her conversation with Sage wouldn't fade from her mind. Lutari never knew that Sage had any interest in her whatsoever; he had never muttered more than two words to Lutari before, and she didn't know that he was so kind either. The words he had spoken were different from the other things people had said. For once, it didn't sound as if the words were full of hatred and disappointment. They were reassuring.

Lutari sighed and flopped onto her bed after changing into her pajamas, gazing around at all of the collected stuffed Pokemon. She wished she had one of her own, that one of the stuffed Pokemon would turn real. She would give anything to have something to care and be responsible for, and to battle other Pokemon trainers in battles. Winning battles would certainly boost Lutari's level of confidence, which was exactly the sort of boost she needed.

Lutari stood up on her bed and peered out the window. Outside, people were still awake, buying from the market, playing with the Pokemon, and talking. She pressed her nose against the window pane when she spotted Sage under a large oak tree, a small orange Pokemon bouncing around his feet. A little girl with the same silvery hair was chasing the Pokemon, and Lutari knew instantly that it was Sage's little sister. She wondered if the Pokemon belonged to him. But that couldn't be it; students would have to pass the Pokemon exam in order to own one. _They must have a family Pokemon_. Lutari thought to herself, staring admirably at the scene. In Sunbreak Town, family Pokemon weren't allowed into battle, and were simply a part of the family. Sage bent over and picked up the Pokemon, and Lutari recognized it as a Torchic, the chick Pokemon. It was a small orange Pokemon that resembled a chicken, with a fiery orange body and yellow feathers protruding from it's head. Lutari learned in class that the Torchic was a fire Pokemon, and when it evolved, became a fierce fighter.

Lutari turned away from the scene. She could hardly bare to see Sage and his sister having fun with the Pokemon they took care of. Why couldn't _her _family have a family Pokemon? She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. She didn't want to think about Pokemon anymore.

"Lutari, what is the difference between a Cascoon and Silcoon?" Professor Fayte asked Lutari, the day before the Sunbreak Pokemon exam. The class was having a review, and Lutari had studied hours the weekend before this day.

"The difference between a Cascoon and Silcoon, is that when a Wurmple evolves into a Cascoon, the next stage of evolvement will be a Dustox. But if the Wurmple evolves into a Silcoon, it will later evolve into Beautifly! It vaguely resembles... the luck of the draw!" She announced confidently with laughter in her voice, and the classroom erupted into loud whispers.

"Even _I _didn't know that!" A boy whispered behind her, and Lutari felt as if she could burst with pride. The studying had really helped out.

Lutari turned to Sage to see his response, but he looked dull as ever, his eyes boring into the chalkboard in front of him. She frowned, wondering what the cause of his sudden personality change was about. He really _was _a mysterious boy.

The Professor seemed dumbfounded, and she finally mumbled, "Good job, Lutari." It sounded as if it was difficult to push the words out.

Lutari raised her hand for nearly every question that Professor Fayte asked the class, though she wasn't called on again. She wondered if the Professor's hatred for her had deepened when she answered a difficult question with such confidence. But that didn't ruin her mood. She was just jealous!

Once class had ended, most of the students stayed in class to study for tomorrow's exam as a group. Lutari gathered her belongings, though, and walked out of the room with her head held high. Her coral-pink hair trailed behind her as she skipped out of the room and into the market, where she was to buy tonights dinner ingredients. Lutari turned around when she felt someone following her, and saw Sage, though the moment she looked at him he turned and walked the other way. He left without a second glance, and Lutari stared at his back with frustration. "He must be nervous about the exam." she concluded, as she made her way into the market. She pushed Sage to the back of her mind and entered the Sunbreak Grocery Store.

She walked through the aisles and added the ingredients for dinner in her shopping cart until everything on her list was checked off. As Lutari stood in the checkout line, placing her items on the conveyer belt, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, today was very impressive, Lutari. Do you think that just because you answered one question, you're the best in the class now?"

Lutari turned around to see Uriko, standing behind her with her arms crossed. She had an irritated look on her face, and a snarl on her lips. "You know you're just jealous. I didn't see _you _raising your hand. I bet you didn't even know the answer." Lutari said, feeling self-assured.

"Me, jealous of you? You only studied for a few days, and you think that will be enough to pass the exam? I've been studying since school started. The questions that Professor Fayte asked us today won't even _be _on tomorrow's evaluation. You just wait." Uriko shoved past Lutari and stalked off out of the store.

Lutari stuck her tongue out at Uriko's back, though she was beginning to feel slightly disgruntled. Was it true that just a few days of studying wouldn't be enough? She had studied for hours, even staying up until at least three in the morning one night. Maybe it really wasn't enough...

At dinner that evening, Lutari lost her appetite. Mother had prepared a large meal that would give Lutari energy for tomorrow, but she couldn't eat the meal without worrying about Uriko's words. The exam was in less than twelve hours. "Mom, I think I should be studying right now. I don't have time for this!"

"You don't have time to _eat_? Lutari, even the possibility of failing an exam isn't worth starving yourself! Eat your meal and then go and study. You still have plenty of time to look over the review sheets. But now, do you see what happens when you procrastinate?"

"Yes, mom, I see what happens when I 'procrastinate'!" Lutari shoveled the meal into her mouth quickly.

"Don't eat so fast! You'll get a stomachache!" Her mother scolded. "And I wonder, what could have possibly happened to make you realize that school _is _important? Hmm?"

"Because there was someone who actually believed in me. Now, I'm finished and I'm going to study." Lutari didn't even bother putting her plate into the sink, and she rushed upstairs to study for tomorrow's exam.

"How hot is the magma that a Numel stores in it's body? Hmm..." Lutari leaned against her bed, the twenty page review sheet in her hands. She was now on page seventeen, nearing the end. She tapped her mechanical pencil against her chin as she racked her brain for the answer."Oh, that's right! 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit." she scribbled the answer in the blank space beneath the question. "What is the main diet of a Sunkern? Ick, what an easy question. The answer, morning dew!" Lutari flipped the page of her review sheet, when the door opened.

"Lutari, you need to get your rest for tomorrow. It's nearly midnight! Go to bed, okay?" Her mother said as she appeared in the door, dressed in a robe and slippers.

Lutari looked up at the clock and turned back to her mother. "Oops, I lost track of time. Goodnight!" She waved goodnight to her mother, climbed in bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep instantly.

The next morning, Lutari woke up before her alarm clock went off. She knew that today was the Sunbreak Pokemon Exam, and Lutari was ready for it. She pulled on her usual outfit and hopped downstairs as she brushed her teeth, her light pink hair pulled into a ponytail. "Mom! Hurry, make breakfast! I don't want to be late!" She shouted as she arrived in the kitchen, and leaned over to spit in the kitchen sink.

Lutari's mother was in the kitchen at the table reading the newspaper. She frowned when Lutari appeared in the door, panic on her face as she felt the need to rush. "Hurry! What time is it?!"

"Lutari, you still have fifteen minutes until you need to go. Just grab some toast, and don't rush! Rushing only turns out badly; you might end up forgetting something." Her mother said scoldingly, and she went back to reading the Pokemon Paper.

Lutari sighed but obeyed, and she removed a slice of bread from the bread bin and placed it in the toaster. As she waited for her toast to be prepared, Lutari found herself restless. She paced the kitchen, wondering when the clock would finally strike 8:30. When would it be time for the exam? Hurry up, exam! Lutari was prepared; although she had cram studied, she had studied well, and displayed her newly acquired knowledge in front of the whole class. Though Professor Fayte didn't show it, she seemed to be impressed with Lutari's sudden understanding of Pokemon basics. Lutari stared up at the clock, her emerald eyes twitching as she grew anxious. It was 8:27. "Bye, Mom!" Lutari shouted, forgetting about the toast which was growing cold in the toaster, and grabbed her book bag before she rushed outside into Sunbreak Town.

Today was a nice day, Lutari realized, which was a good omen. The Sunbreak sun was shining high on the opposite side of Sunset Peak, its rays sending feelings of euphoria over the town. The people of Sunbreak Town enjoyed anything related to the sun and light, and a big, bright sun was an assurance of a good day. The Beautifly were fluttering amongst the flowers, their trainers layed back against the town's large oak trees as they watched their happy Pokemon. The grass was damp with morning dew, and the Sunkern fed on the dew happily near the greenhouse. Their evolved forms, Sunflora, were sucking in the rays of the bright sun and were even cheerier than usual. But Lutari suddenly realized she would be late for the exam if she continued to loiter around the town, and immediately rushed off toward the small little schoolhouse that she attended.

Once Lutari entered, the class was already full of students, who were all cram studying. Lutari went to her usual desk in the middle of the classroom and sat down, noticing that Sage had not yet arrived. The exam would start in a few minutes, but he wasn't here yet. Just as she began to question his absence, the door opened and he appeared. As he walked past Lutari toward his desk, he flashed a brief glance at her with his cold grey eyes. Lutari wondered if she was the only one who had ever seen the kindness in them, but then she remembered the content look he had the night when he was with his Pokemon and sister. Is that what it felt like to have a Pokemon; to always be happy? If that was so, Lutari knew she had to pass the exam. This exam was her ticket to happiness, and if she failed it, she would be plunged into a world of sadness and defeat.

Professor Fayte entered the room soon after Sage had, her face stern and serious as she turned to face the class. "Today," She began, "is a very important day in your lives. This test is not to be taken lightly! If you pass this Pokemon exam, you will be able to live your new lives as Pokemon trainers. The tests will be graded by the end of the class using the computer, so you will know right away. If you pass the test, make your way toward the Sunbreak Gym, where you can receive your starter Pokemon. Remember, take this test seriously. It can determine your future!" Professor Fayte began to pass out tests, and Lutari's heart rate increased with each beat. This was it! The Sunbreak Pokemon Exam was now beginning!


	4. Choices

Choices

"So, how do you think you did?" Lutari turned around when she heard Sage's voice coming from beside her. The long test was finally over, and Lutari didn't know how she did. It was more difficult than expected, and at least a B was required to pass the test.

As she turned to look at him, Sage's eyes had a deep look of curiosity and inquiry in them. It seemed as if he really wanted to know. "Well?" he asked in his calm voice, resting his cheek on his palm as he usually did.

"I... I'm not sure, honestly." Lutari sighed, feeling apprehensive and fearful. "Some questions were a complete guess. There were only a few I was sure of," Lutari shook her head with frustration. "Even worse, a lot of kids have already left to go choose their Pokemon. If I don't get my test graded soon, all the good ones will be gone!"

"There's no "good" Pokemon or "bad" Pokemon," he said with amusement. "If the trainer is efficient, he or she will be able to train to Pokemon to act approvingly."

Lutari wanted to say something back, but couldn't think of anything. Sage was far too wise to argue with. There was no doubt in her mind that he would pass with flying colors.

"WHAT?!" A sudden shriek sounded from the front of the classroom, and Lutari and Sage turned to see whom the voice belonged to.

Uriko was standing in the front of the classroom at the teacher's desk, her fist pounding into it as if it were a punching bag. "You're lying! You're lying!" she shouted, so loud that the whole class was staring. "I know I passed!"

Lutari and Sage exchanged glances; had Uriko, the one who was always showing off in class, failed the test? Uriko's eyes were narrowed in a furious glare; she stared as if she was about to do something rash. Uriko's hand suddenly raised, and she pushed the pile of test papers onto the ground, causing them to scatter. Her face was growing red with rage. "Uriko, what are you doing?!" Professor Fayte stood up and grabbed Uriko by the wrist, and she struggled to get free. "I'm sorry that you failed the test, but there's nothing I can do!"

Uriko tugged her arm out of the Professor's grip and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Everyone continued to stare at the door which Uriko had left through, and the teacher straightened her robes nervously. "W-well... as you can see, failing the test will lead to disappointment. But you'll have to learn to get over it. Now, Lutari, Sage, and Tenko, please come up to review your grades..." Professor Fayte sounded slightly malcontent as she spoke.

Lutari fell behind Sage and Tenko as they made their way to find out the news. Tenko was a girl that Lutari had talked to many times; her bright pink hair was untidy, and she normally energetic and cheerful. But now, she was hesitant and noticeably nervous as she made her way toward the teacher's desk. The Professor showed Tenko her grade, and her face quickly brightened. "I passed!" she screamed with such a happiness Lutari thought she might burst. Without turning back, Tenko rushed out of the classroom to choose her Pokemon.

Sage was next. Just as Lutari thought, he had passed the test without making any less than a one hundred. He didn't seem nearly as happy as Tenko, but Lutari knew that his eyes were smiling brighter than any regular smile. "Thank you," he said to Professor Fayte, receiving the ticket he needed in order to get his new Pokemon. "I'll wait for you." he said to Lutari as he stepped out of the classroom.

Now it was Lutari's turn. Her heart beat harder than ever, and she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Sweat trickled down her forehead and palms, and she felt tense yet anxious. The time had come. A number flashed onto the screen of the computer, and Lutari shrieked with surprise. She had passed! The number read 82. And just barely, too! "I passed, Professor!" Lutari shouted with excitement, and found herself jumping for joy. "The ticket! Let me see the ticket!" The Professor sighed and handed Lutari her ticket. Lutari grabbed it and spun out of the room, dizzy with excitement. "I PASSED!" she announced to all of Sunbreak Town, and Sage gazed at her as she came out of the classroom.

"I had faith in you." he said, the tiniest trace of a smile visible on his lips.

"It was thanks to you that I passed!" Lutari said as she held the ticket into the air. "If you hadn't believed it me, I wouldn't have had the will to study for the test. I thought that no one believed in me, and that I wouldn't be accepted as a Pokemon trainer. But when you told me, when you told me that you believed, that's when I knew!"

"No, it wasn't because of me." Sage said, as he began toward the Sunbreak Gym. "I don't deserve any more praise than you do."

Lutari returned his gaze with nothing but pride in her eyes. "Now it's time to get our Pokemon!"

The Sunbreak Gym was a large gym with red walls and red floors, and a large yellow sun was painted on each wall. Suddenly one of the large doors in the entrance room flew open, and a man with a silver mustache and a few traces of hair appeared. "Ah, Sage, you passed the test I presume?" The gym leader, Leader Ember, strolled toward Sage and ruffled his hair. "I am so proud of you, son, I knew that someday you would want to follow in my footsteps!"

"Son...?" Lutari stared up at Master Ember, the most praised man in all of Sunbreak Town.

He glanced back down at Lutari, and Sage removed his father's large hand from his head with his own scrawny hands. "This is Lutari." Sage said to his father. "Lutari, this is my father. I'm sure you know who he is." No wonder Sage was so knowledgeable when it came to Pokemon- his father was the gym leader!

Lutari continued to stare, impolite as it was. She had never met the Gym Leader personally before, and now Lutari knew that once she got her Pokemon, she would soon have to battle this very man to get her Sunbreak Gym Badge. But that would be a long time from now.

"Good job on passing the test, both of you! Now, follow me through these doors. It's time to choose your new Pokemon."

Lutari's whole body trembled with anticipation, and a little fear. Now was the time when her life would be completely changed for the better. Ember pushed open the large doors, painted with suns, and inside was a room full of familiar students. Many of them were standing at a large platform, crowded so tightly around that Lutari couldn't tell what they were doing. "Oh, Sage, Lutari!" Came a high pitched voice, and Lutari turned to see Tenko.

Her bright blue eyes were full of excitement. "Just wait until you see the starter Pokemon. They're so cute!"

Lutari smiled back at her. "Did you already choose yours?" She asked.

Tenko shook her head. "I simply can't decide which one I want, each and every one is just adorable!" Tenko grabbed Lutari's arm and led her over to the platform, and a few students let them pass by as they carried their new Pokemon in their arms.

Lutari didn't see any Pokemon on the platform, just four Pokeballs and four grainy holograms. "If you click on the button beside the hologram, that means you choose that Pokemon. You can only look at the holograms to decide which one you want, and read the descriptions." Tenko explained. "So, which one do you like?"

Lutari looked around at each of the Pokemon holograms. She came to the first one, and peered closely at the hologram. It resembled a green gecko, and had a red belly and dark green tail. Lutari read the description.

Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

Treecko are known for their calm attitudes and absorb attacks. A grass Pokemon.

"Eew, no thanks! I'm not a big fan of lizards." Lutari said, moving on to the next hologram.

"Neither am I," Tenko agreed. "But wait until you see the next one! It's just too cute!"

Elecktrike, the Lightning Pokemon.

Elecktrike are able to store electricity and their body, and often use it to give them speed. Elecktrike is an electric Pokemon.

Lutari stared blankly at the frightening looking Pokemon, and exchanged glances with Tenko. "It has a scary face." Lutari said frankly, and Tenko frowned.

"I think it's adorable. My mother had only electric Pokemon when she was a young trainer, and I want to be just like her! Maybe I should start out with one of these!"

"Okay then, I'll keep on looking." Lutari was beginning to feel discouraged. So far, none of the Pokemon appealed to her.

But the Pokemon on the next hologram looked a little familiar.

Torchic, the Chic Pokemon.

Torchic is a nimble Pokemon that stores fire in its stomach, and can release a powerful ember attack reaching heats of 1800 degrees. Torchic is a fire Pokemon.

Lutari noticed Sage staring intently at the Torchic. She knew that he already had a Torchic at home, but that Pokemon wasn't allowed to be sent into battle. Sage probably had a strong friendship with his Torchic and would like to train one of his own. "Are you thinking about getting one?" Lutari asked him.

"Yes... I think this is the one." He said, and Lutari nodded and looked at the next hologram. She wouldn't want to get the same Pokemon as him.

Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon.

Mudkip is able to sense what's going on around with a radar in it's top fin. Mudkip can breathe underwater with the gills on its cheeks, and is very strong despite its small stature. Mudkip is a water Pokemon.

Lutari stared at the cute little Mudkip hologram, and knew instantly that this was the one. Without a second thought, Lutari pressed the blue button beside the hologram, and a Pokeball resting on an elevated platform appeared out of a small hole. "Congratulations, Mudkip is your first Pokemon." Came a robotic voice from a speaker above the platform, and all the trainers turned to look at Lutari.

Feeling her cheeks go red, Lutari picked up the Pokeball and tossed it on the ground. The blue Mudkip appeared in a flash of light, looking confused. On it's head was a skinny blue fin, and it had two orange gills on it's cheeks. The Pokemon was small, only about one foot tall. Lutari walked in front of the Mudkip and picked it up. "Hello, little Mudkip!" She said cheerfully. "I'll be your new trainer from now on. I'm Lutari!"

"Mudkip mud!" Replied the Mudkip, though Lutari couldn't understand what it was saying.

Lutari rushed over to Sage, and he was holding his new Torchic in his arms. "A Mudkip, huh? If we ever fight in a battle, your Mudkip will have the advantage."

"Then I'll definitely win!" Lutari said teasingly.

"Torchic!" Shouted Sage's Torchic. It appeared to be talking to Lutari's Mudkip.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip replied cheerfully, and the two smiled at each other.

"It appears as if they were introducing each other." Sage said, looking down at the two Pokemon.

"And I think they've already become friends!" Lutari patted Mudkip on the head, and it squealed happily.

Tenko skipped over to Lutari and Sage, her Elecktrike looking around menacingly with bared teeth. It seemed strange that such an innocent person like Tenko would choose a scary looking Elecktrike. "Hey guys I see you've both chosen your Pokemon!"

"What do we do now?" Lutari asked.

"Let's go and see Leader Ember. He'll give us the things we need to start our training." said Sage.

Tenko led the way to the giant sun doors, where many other new trainers were standing in a line wondering what to do next.

Back in the entrance of the gym, Leader Ember was standing there, and he came toward Sage excitedly. "A fire Pokemon!" He shouted in his loud, booming voice. It echoed through the whole room. "Good choice, son. I see you want to follow in my footsteps."

"Not really." Sage replied bluntly, staring up at his father with annoyance.

"Well then, it's good to follow your own path." He didn't sound even slightly disgruntled, obviously used to Sage's frank attitude. "New trainers, please come to the front! You shall now receive your Pokemon guides and Pokedex."

"What's a Pokedex?" Lutari asked Leader Ember curiously.

Leader Ember bent over a cardboard box and lifted out a strange object. It was bright orange, and had all types of buttons on it. Lutari didn't know how she would manage to operate the strange machine. She was bad enough with computers. "This is the new version of the Pokedex! It stores the information of every Pokemon in the land. Hold it up to an unknown Pokemon, and the Pokedex will tell you all you need to know." Leader Ember held up the Pokedex to Lutari's Mudkip.

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon," The Pokedex had a strange robotic voice, that was loud and clear. On the once clear screen inside the Pokedex was an identical image of Lutari's Mudkip. "Mudkip is able to sense what's going on around with a radar in it's top fin. Mudkip can breathe underwater with the gills on its cheeks, and is very strong despite its small stature. Mudkip is a water Pokemon." Continued the Pokedex, repeating what was on the Mudkip description earlier.

"Ooh, wow!" Exclaimed a boy from behind Lutari. "Will we each get one of these?"

Leader Ember nodded his head and lifted up the cardboard box, placing it in front of him. "Yes, there's one for all! Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get one!"

Students rushed over to the box like a stampede. Knowing that there was one for everyone, Lutari, Tenko, and Sage waited for the crowd to disperse. Once everyone else had received their Pokedex, the three went to retrieve theirs. After each student received their Pokedex, Ember began to pass out a thick book. "This is the Pokemon Guide. It has a list of attacks for each Pokemon, and will help you learn which attacks to use in battle. Be sure to study it."

"What now?" Tenko asked Leader Ember, placing the guide and Pokedex in the bag which was swung over her shoulders and clasped in the middle of her chest.

"Head over to the arenas. I want each of you to test out your Pokemon in a battle."

The students broke out into excited whispers as they made their way toward the arenas in a large pack. Pokemon training had officially begun.


	5. Lessons

Well there is finally some action in this chapter! The exciting part of the story starts soon!

* * *

Time had passed by slowly as Sage and Lutari waited for their turn to battle. Tenko had already fought, and lost against another Mudkip. But she wasn't discouraged-- Tenko had already gotten in line for another battle. Finally, the arena cleared up and Sage and Lutari were pitted against each other, as they had stood side by side in line. Lutari knew with common sense that Mudkip would have all the advantage over Torchic, and would most likely win. She wasn't hesitant to show off her optimism, as a wide smirk was spread across her face.

Lutari and Sage stepped out onto the sand arena, which was a mass desert of fine sand. There would be plenty of space for a battle to take place here. The arena was an open area, with the big bright sun shining through and forming a wide pool of light. Many of the trainers who had already fought and won their battles were sitting on the benches around the arena, ready to watch another good fight.

"Well, are you ready to lose, Sage?!" Lutari shouted at him challengingly, but he made his way calmly toward the other side of the stadium. "Mudkip! Come out!" Lutari removed the single Pokeball from her belt and tossed it onto the ground, and the little Mudkip appeared, its blue skin shining magnificently as it bathed in the refreshing sunlight.

"Mudkip, mud!" It cried, staring at Sage, who had just thrown a Pokeball onto the arena.

The familiar chic like Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball, its orange feathers bristling as it prepared to fight its new friend. But there was no need to worry; no Pokemon was ever badly hurt in a battle, and would be healed instantly after going to the Pokemon Center.

"A water type against a fire type- Mudkip will definitely win!" Lutari said with confidence. "Ready? Mudkip, use water gun!" Lutari ordered at once, and Mudkip jumped into the air as a stream of water jetted from its mouth toward the Tochic with rapid rotation.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Sage directed the Torchic, as Mudkip's water gun came whirling toward it.

The Torchic just barely missed Mudkip's water gun, and shot down at Mudkip with such speed that it was a blur or orange and yellow. It knocked the unexpecting Mudkip onto its side, and Lutari shouted another order, but it was drained out by Sage's voice. "Now, use peck!" He called.

Torchic turned around, kicking up sand behind it, and pecked Mudkip repeatedly on it's head. Mudkip wailed and Lutari shouted, "Mudkip, use tackle and water gun!"

"Kip!" The Pokemon acknowledged her leader's command and pulled away from Torchic. Mudkip shot down on top of it, barreling Torchic across the arena. Then, Mudkip rushed toward Torchic and shot out another stream of water, which just barely hit Torchic who tried to dodge the attack. Torchic looked shaken as water dripped down its side, but it wasn't a direct hit. It shook the water from its orange feathers quickly and got ready for another command. "Torchic, use slash!" Sage ordered, and Torchic immediately jumped at Mudkip and scratched Mudkip across the face with its claws. Mudkip fell onto its stomach and slid, its face stinging with pain from the scratch attack. "Finish it off with ember!" Sage ordered at last.

"Mudkip, dodge it!" Lutari shouted desperately. But Mudkip was still shaken from the previous attack, and cried out as Torchic shot fire from its beak. Mudkip was singed like a piece of barbecue as it fell backwards, its eyes spinning with dizziness. Mudkip was defeated. The crowd around the arena cheered loudly, as Mudkip had been defeated quickly.

"Oh no!" Lutari rushed over to her dizzy Pokemon and took it in her arms, staring down at it. "I can't believe a water Pokemon lost to a _fire _Pokemon!" She said with frustration.

Sage came over to Lutari, looking down at her Mudkip. "It'll be fine," He assured her as he noticed Lutari's concerned eyes. "You only lost because Torchic is faster than your Mudkip. If that second water gun had been a direct hit, you would have won."

"How can Mudkip get faster?" Lutari said, her confidence plunging.

"You train it. This isn't only your first battle, it's also Mudkip's. You can't expect a Pokemon to be perfect on it's first match, can you? Besides, I've practiced with my dad many times, so I already have experience. Anyway, don't worry about it too much. We'll battle again sometime, but now you need to take Mudkip to the Pokemon Center. I'll see you there." Sage picked up the red and white Pokeball, called 'Torchic, return!', and disappeared through the arena doors leaving Lutari kneeled in the dirt with Mudkip in her arms.

"I can't believe... I lost..." Lutari stared down at the Mudkip, who looked just as saddened. "We have to try harder next time. You need to do better!"

Mudkip's round eyes widened with fear at Lutari's harsh words. Noticing that she had hurt Mudkip's feelings, Lutari sighed and stood up. "But it was a good battle. I'm sure we'll win next time with a little practice!" Mudkip looked reassured. "Now, get into your Pokeball." Lutari tossed the Pokeball at Mudkip, but instead the Mudkip dodged the Pokeball and leapt into Lutari's arms.

"You don't want to get in your Pokeball?" Lutari felt confused as she stared down at the round eyed Pokemon. Usually, Pokemon were supposed to go back into the Pokeball to rest, just as Sage's has done without resistance earlier. Was something wrong with this Pokemon? "Well... okay then. Maybe I should ask Nurse Joy about Mudkip's behavior..." Lutari mused to herself as she left the Sunbreak Gym with her new Pokemon in her arms.

The Pokemon Center was a small white building with a large red and white Pokeball on it's peak. Lutari had never been inside before, but she knew it was the place where Pokemon went to be healed after a battle.

As Lutari entered the Pokemon Center through the automatic doors, she could tell it was bustling with activity. Many of Lutari's classmates were waiting for their Pokemon to be healed after their first battles, all standing in a long line in front of a counter. Lutari made her way over to the counter to see what was going on, and she noticed Nurse Joy, a young nurse with bright pink hair, standing behind it. Her hair curled into two ringlets under the hat nurses hat she wore, and her bright blue eyes twinkled with the care she had for her patients.

On the other side of the counter was a small white box which held six Pokeballs. The six Pokeballs glew bright yellow for half a second, before Nurse Joy removed the box and handed the Pokeballs back to their owners. "Your Pokemon are now good as new!" Nurse Joy said to the trainers who had crowded around the counter with a warm smile. "With the technology we use at the Pokemon Center, it only takes a few seconds for your Pokemon to get better." Nurse Joy took back the now empty box and placed it in it's rightful spot. "I can take six more Pokemon!" She announced to the trainers in line.

It only took a few minutes for Lutari's turn to arrive, but she was growing more and more concerned as Mudkip refused to get into its Pokeball. Once Lutari stood at the counter, Nurse Joy was looking curiously at her Mudkip. "Could you please put your Pokemon in its Pokeball? Otherwise, it won't be able to be healed with the machine." She said to Lutari.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem. I can't get Mudkip to go into its Pokeball!" Lutari sat Mudkip on the counter with frustration. It seemed as if she was the only one having trouble with her new Pokemon!

But to her surprise, Nurse Joy only giggled. "Oh, I see! You remind me much of another young trainer who came to Pokemon Centers belonging to my sisters. His Pokemon wouldn't get into its ball either!" Lutari's interest was immediately pricked.

"Who was he?"

"He was a young boy from Pallet Town. His name, I can't quite remember. But his Pokemon was a naughty little Pikachu." Nurse Joy said, her voice filled with laughter.

"Well? What did he do?" Lutari was more interested in getting her Mudkip into its Pokeball than learning about a boy with a misbehaving Pikachu.

"That, I'm not sure of!" Nurse Joy said bluntly, though her voice had no trace of concern. Lutari gave an irritated sigh.

"What do _I _do then?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Nurse Joy brought her hand to her mouth and called, "Blissey!"

Suddenly, a round pink Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. On its head was a nurses cap, and on its stomach was a pink pouch that held a white object that resembled an egg. Lutari pulled out her Pokedex and held it up to the strange Pokemon. "Blissey, the Happiness Pokemon!" Said the Pokedex. "Blissey is a caring Pokemon that carries an egg in its pouch. The egg carries a special power of happiness, and when eaten will make even the saddest person happy!"

The Pokemon seemed to work at the Pokemon Center alongside Nurse Joy. "Blissey, please talk to this Mudkip. It won't get into it's Pokeball." Nurse Joy came out from behind the counter, grabbed Mudkip, and set it on the ground.

The Blissey waddled over to the Mudkip and began talking in Pokemon language. "Bliss bliss?" It said to Mudkip.

"Mud mud Mudkip!" Replied Mudkip. Lutari couldn't help but wonder what the Pokemon were saying.

"Blissey bliss!" Said the Blissey, and Mudkip nodded in response. Blissey removed the large white egg from its pouch and handed it to Mudkip. To Lutari's surprise, another egg instantly appeared in Blissey's convenient little pouch.

Mudkip cracked open the egg and ate the inside, and suddenly Mudkip was bouncing around the Pokemon Center, happy as ever. The Blissey made its way toward Lutari and poked at her belt which held her Pokeballs with a round, pink hand.

"My... Pokeball?" Lutari asked the Blissey, removing the Pokeball from her belt.

Blissey took the Pokeball from Lutari and tossed it at Mudkip without another word. Mudkip allowed itself to be caught this time, and Blissey handed the Pokeball back to Lutari. "Blissey!" It said happily, and Lutari gave a nervous smile.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Lutari said, taking the Pokeball. "Here, Nurse Joy. I wonder what they were saying to each other!"

Nurse Joy took the Pokeball and put it in the box. She turned on the machine and the Pokeballs glew just like before. "Blissey is also a nurse here!" Nurse Joy said to Lutari. "She's a big help, since I can't speak Pokemon. But I do think I can tell what was wrong with Mudkip. Did you happen to lose the battle you just fought?"

"Oh, yes, I did." Lutari sighed as she remembered her first battle.

"And... did you happen to scold Mudkip for losing?"

"Y-yes... I did." She hung her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Mudkip was only sad that it lost it's battle, but now Mudkip is all better. Just don't be so hard on it next time, and Mudkip will get into it's Pokeball without any trouble!"

Lutari felt thoughtful for that moment. Pokemon really were hard to understand sometimes, but they had feelings, too. Lutari would have to remember that her Mudkip wasn't just something to train and fight with. It was now an important part of her life. Nurse Joy handed Mudkip back to Lutari, and she let Mudkip out of the Pokeball. Its skin was completely healed, sparkling in the light. "Wow! It's like magic!" Lutari exclaimed, bending over to pick up her Mudkip. It nuzzled Lutari's cheek kindly with its glossy skin, and Lutari couldn't help but laugh at the tingling feel it had.

"Good to see you and your Pokemon are getting on well, Lutari!" Said a familiar voice in an exuberant pitch, and Lutari recognized the girl immediately as Tenko. A huge smile was spread across her tan face, and her eyes were closed with delight.

"Tenko, how are you and your Elecktrike getting on?" Lutari remembered the fierce looking Pokemon, and wondered if someone so celestial would be able to handle it.

"Oh, wanna see it?" Tenko removed a Pokeball from her rucksack and released the Elecktrike, it's pale green body glinting.

The Elecktrike padded over to Lutari, and circled her thin legs untrustingly. It quickly retreated back to it's owner, Tenko, who was smiling nervously. "It's still a bit timid around others." She said, shrugging.

"That scary looking thing, timid?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, as they say." Tenko bent over to pick up her Elecktrike, which was taken by surprise and sent sparks up Tenko's arms. "Ouch!" She cried with surprise, though she still held the Elecktrike in her arms. "See what I mean? It's just like a frightened little Skitty who lost it's way home." Tenko didn't seemed slightly shakened by the attack the Elecktrike had just given it's mentor, and Lutari admired her optimistic outlook. "Hiya, Sage!" Tenko suddenly shouted, and Lutari cocked her head slightly to see that Sage was coming up from behind.

His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black pants, layed casually against the white vest he wore. "Hey," He said coolly, gazing up at the two girls.

Tenko looked about the Pokemon Center as if she were searching for something, and then turned back to face Sage and Lutari, her eyes full of excitement. "So, how about we all go out to the forest together to train our Pokemon against the wild Pokemon?" She suggested anxiously. "I've been out there many times before with my brother, and there are tons of wild Pokemon out there to catch and fight against."

Lutari nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds good to me! What about you, Sage?"

He shrugged his agreement. "I hope you two realize you can't catch Pokemon without a Pokeball."

The two exchanged looks. "Oh, that's right. We need to stock up on supplies before going to train." Tenko scratched her head with embarrassment. "Let's head across the street to the Pokemart. Do any of you have money with you?" Tenko rummaged around in her rucksack before removing a thin wad of money. "It's about twenty dollars."

"I have some." Sage said, and Lutari felt a drop of sweat roll down her face. "Sorry, guys. I don't have any..." Lutari admitted.

Tenko patted Lutari's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it! Sage and I should have enough money combined to buy three Pokeballs and a couple bottles of lemonade, and maybe an antidote or two."

Lutari looked up, her eyes curious. "What do we need lemonade for? It's not that hot outside."

"Lemonade is good for Pokemon." Tenko explained to the clueless Lutari. "It restores their HP."

"HP...?"

Tenko laughed out loud at this, and Lutari had never felt more humiliated. "HP, hit points, silly! The amount of "points" your Pokemon has is how much stamina they have. If you give a Pokemon a good swig of refreshing lemonade, their hit points will be restored to full health! And whenever your Pokemon's level increases, they can hold more HP, and will get a lot stronger! My brother taught me all sorts of handy tips!'"

"Now that you've explained the basics of Pokemon training, can we get a move on?" Sage muttered impatiently, already exiting the automatic doors. He stepped out into the warm day and looked about at the peaceful scene.

Letting the insulting words slide, Lutari joined him with Tenko not far behind. Suddenly she realized that the town looked different, yet it had not changed since this morning. The large yellow flowers were still basking in the sunlight, sucking in it's warm rays and growing twice the size of any normal town flower. The brick path that led to the residential area was the same as ever, it's dim red color faded by the sun's blinding brilliance. So why did everything seem so different? "It's... strange." Tenko said suddenly, breaking Lutari from her daze. "The town has been the same since first opened my eyes as a child. It's always been the same, yet now..." Lutari realized Tenko was voicing her exact thoughts. She was glad that she wasn't the only one feeling the same way.

"Come on." Sage said, taking a dirt path toward the Pokemart. Though his voice sounded as if he had noticed the strange change in his hometown, Lutari noticed his eyes were not on the path in front of him, but the area around him. He had noticed too.

The Pokemart's exterior was identical to the Pokemon Center's in every way, excluding the fact that it's roof was a pale blue color. Lutari had never been inside before, as she never had a Pokemon and had no need to buy equipment for one. However, inside it was like a mini market. There was a dozen aisles to search in, and racks lined up against each inch of the wall. A strange, gray machine was hooked up in the back of the room, and Lutari wondered with morbid curiosity what it was used for.

Realizing she was being left behind by Sage and Tenko, Lutari followed them hastily toward the Pokeball Aisle. She was taken by surprise at the variety of Pokeballs there were to choose from. "What's the difference between them?" Lutari asked Sage, who had taken three of the standard Pokeballs and handed them to Tenko as she went to buy lemonades from the vending machine.

"Oh, these?" He looked around at the ample array of Pokeballs as if just noticing them. "The Pokeball with the blue top is a great ball. It has a higher accuracy rate than a red Pokeball," Sage said, pointing to the Pokeball with the bright blue cap. "Some of them are used to catch underwater Pokemon, and some to catch Legendary Pokemon. And then there's the legendary Master Ball." Sage looked down at Lutari to make sure she was interested. She was, as her already large eyes were round with curiosity. "They're the rarest ball ever, and catch any Pokemon without fail."

"Even _legendary _Pokemon?"

"That's right. _Even _legendaries." If Lutari was seeing right, she could see an amused smile on Sage's lips. He apparently found Lutari's unknowing entertaining. "You know, I'm really starting to wonder how you passed the test." He said teasingly, and Lutari stared at him in surprise, her eyes now wider than ever.

Not wanting to upset his good mood, Lutari snapped out of her trance and punched him playfully on the arm. "You're a meanie! But I like you." Sage stared down at her in surprise, as if he had never heard the words before. That was most likely the case. Lutari had never seen him with friends before now, and she had known him since she first began going to school. "Come on, let's not dilly dally around here, it'll be getting dark soon." Lutari grabbed Sage's sleeve and tugged him over to the check out aisle where Tenko was waiting, his face still covered in surprise. "You're dazing. What's wrong, have you fallen for me?" Lutari suggested mockingly.

Immediately Sage pulled away from Lutari, and she thought at first he was angry, but he replied with a defiant smirk. As they came toward Tenko, who was next in line to check out, she narrowed her eyes at the two. "It's about time you got here. I can't believe you two made me do all the work!"

"Sorry." Lutari apologized bashfully, taking the lemonade bottles from Tenko's arms. "I'll carry these for you!" She offered, although the icy cold condensation was numbing her arms.

Tenko's angry glare quickly returned to her usual happy gaze, and she smiled. "I was just kidding. But if you really want to carry them, be my guest."

After the three had bought the supplies they needed to start their training, they noticed a pack of students heading to the forest. Apparently Tenko wasn't the only one who thought battling against wild Pokemon was a good idea. "If there are too many people in the forest, all of the Pokemon will be scared away." Sage said, staring at the large group of trainers.

"Sage, is there anywhere else to find wild Pokemon?" asked Tenko.

Sage looked thoughtful for a moment. The only place Lutari knew of besides the forest was in Sea Ballad City, which was just a little ways from here. She often went to the city with her mother on the bus, because there was a large, white beach. On the beach at Sea Ballad, wild water Pokemon could be found near the shore.

Suddenly, a shrill scream interrupted their thoughts. "HELP! Somebody!" Came the voice again, bellowing so loudly that the Taillow flew from their tree homes, squawking in fear.

* * *


	6. Quarrels

"Let's go!" Lutari suggested to her friends, though she began rushing toward the forest without waiting for a reply.

Inside of the forest, trainers were gathered around a large tree, watching in fear as a young trainer's Pokemon struggled, covered in a mysterious white entanglement. "What happened?" Lutari shoved her way through the crowd and approached the frightened trainer.

"My Weedle got captured in this disgusting web! It's hurting my Pokemon and I don't know what to do!" She cried, and Lutari noticed that the Pokemon was surrounded in a silky white web, suffocating it as it struggled to escape the binding tangle.

"Were you trying to catch a wild Pokemon?"

"No, Weedle and I were just walking through the grass when it got caught!" A bright green Pokemon that resembled a spider was scittering toward it, it's shiny red pinchers threatening all who approached. Tenko, who had arrived just a few seconds after Lutari, took the Pokedex from her rucksack and held it up to the spider like Pokemon.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon."

"Eew!" Tenko commented.

"Spinarak has the ability to make a sticky web, and then waits patiently until prey becomes ensnared." Said the Pokedex. "Spinarak will then prepare to devour the prey. Spinarak can also-"

"It's going to eat my Weedle!" The girl exclaimed, interrupting the Pokedex. This new information had only made the girl panic more, as she had brought her hands to her mouth and was rocking back and foreth.

"Not if I can help it! Mudkip, use water gun!" Lutari shouted as she released Mudkip from it's Pokeball.

Mudkip rushed toward the Spinarak, hurling a stream of strong water from its mouth. The Spinarak moved out of the way, but not quick enough. The water gun caused it to flop onto it's back and it struggled to get up. "Ha! It's a lot weaker than it looks!"

"Lutari, Bug Pokemon aren't weak against Water Pokemon! You won't have a chance of beating it with your Mudkip!" Tenko reminded her, as the Spinarak already got onto it's legs again. This time it was ready for a battle.

The Spinarak was moving at lightning speed toward Mudkip, and injected the little Water Pokemon with a needle on the top of it's head. Mudkip wailed in pain. "That's a poison sting attack!" Tenko shouted, as purple bubbles appeared at Mudkip's mouth. "Lutari, return your Mudkip. It's poisoned!"

Lutari quickly returned Mudkip into it's Pokeball. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave it to me," Tenko tossed Elecktrike's Pokeball onto the field. "Elecktrike, Thundershock!"

Sparks rippled up and down Elecktrike's skinny green body, and a huge flash of lightning emerged. The electric attack rushed toward the Spinarak, blowing right through the Spider Web attack it had just launched. The Spinarak was slightly scorched, and it spat angrily as it shook ashes from its dark green skin. "Now, use thunder wave and finish it off with a tackle!" Tenko ordered.

"Elecktrike!" The Pokemon acknowledged, its fur sparking like embers crackling about a fire.

Another wave of lightning shocked the Spinarak, but this time, the Spinarak seemed paralyzed. It couldn't move, it was layed out on its back, perfectly vulnerable to a tackle. Elecktrike pounced on the Spinarak with such force, it was immediately KOed. "Now it's your turn. Lutari, capture it!"

A little confused, Lutari took the Pokeball that Tenko just handed her. It was time to catch her first Pokemon! But how could she catch a Pokemon that Tenko had defeated for her? It wouldn't be right; Tenko deserved the Pokemon. "Tenko, I-"

"Lutari, hurry before it wakes up!"

"O-okay! Pokeball, go!" Lutari tossed the Pokeball at the Spinarak, and a blue beam enveloped the Spinarak before the Pokeball swallowed it inside. "I did it!"

"No, not yet. Look!" The Pokeball was rocking back and foreth, the white button in the center glowing red, as if reflecting the rage the Spinarak felt. The Pokemon was struggling to escape. But just as quickly as it had been caught in the Pokeball, the Spinarak stopped struggling and gave up. Spinarak was captured!

The crowd of students who had been observing the battle broke into loud cries of approval, and the trainer who's Pokemon had been hurt had a grateful look on her face. "Oh, thank you!" She weeped, rushing over to her Weedle; a pale orange Pokemon that resembled a large caterpillar. The girl picked it up in her arms and sprayed its wounds with a strange looking potion she retrieved from her backpack. "How can I ever repay you?"

Lutari was about to answer, but the trainer was not looking at her. Instead she was staring at Tenko, who appeared flustered. Her cheeks were red as apples. "I-oh, you really don't need to repay me. Just make sure your Weedle gets better!" Tenko said, and she turned to Lutari. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lutari was looking at Tenko with a hostile glance, feeling a pang of jealousy and regret. Why couldn't _she _ever win a battle? Tenko had beat the Pokemon _for _her. There was no way she could train the Spinarak without feeling uneasy about it, and Tenko did deserve the Spinarak more so than she did. Lutari had tried her best the help the troubled trainer, but even so, it was Tenko who should own the Pokemon.

Lutari bent over to pick up the newly caught Spinarak, which was sitting quietly in its Pokeball, no longer trying to escape. She forced it into Tenko's hand. "You beat it, you take it."

Tenko stared at her with a green eyed glare, which was unexpectedly angry. "You caught it, you take it."

"I only caught it because you told me to!" Lutari's mouth was twisted up as if she was tasting something bitter.

Tenko was about to retort, before realizing that the horde of people had not yet departed and were staring at them with pricked interest. "Back off!" She screamed at them, causing even Lutari to jump with surprise. The words were carried so fiercly toward the unexpecting crowd that it was like a knife slicing through hot bread. Lutari didn't know Tenko could be so callous, or even had the ability to scream with such an abhorrence in her voice. The crowd immediately vanished, muttering nasty things. Tenko ignored them, and turned back to Lutari, her eyes flickering like flames. "You should be more grateful. I helped you catch your Pokemon!"

"I wouldn't consider that helping. You completely took over!"

"That's because your Mudkip was poisoned!"

"I didn't mean that in an insulting way. I mean, you beat the Pokemon, why should I take ownership of it?"

Tenko's tense shoulders reclined, but the fierce aggravation that had built up in her eyes was still there. The glare dissipated abruptly, and Tenko looked up as a familiar figure approached. It was Sage. "Where have you been?" She asked, sounding like an impatient mother yelling at a child who had stayed out past it's curfew.

Sage looked slightly surprised before his calm gaze reappeared. "I've been here the whole time, but there were so many people I couldn't find you." There was an awkward silence; the only thing that made noise was the chirping of cicadas, hidden somewhere in the leaves. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

Lutari and Sage exchanged a concerned glance. Lutari had no clue what she had done wrong by offering Tenko the Pokemon that she deserved. She was even becoming slightly unsure of letting Tenko into her party. Lutari realized with dismay that her friend was too unpredictable to be trusted.

"I'm leaving, I have things to do." Tenko shoved past the two, and pushed through the tangle of twigs and tree branches blocking her path.

"Isn't what you're doing right now a 'thing'?" Lutari commented under her breath.

The moment her presence had disappeared, Sage looked down at Lutari with his cold white gaze. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Sage asked, though it sounded more like a command then a question.

Lutari confided in him, her voice a hushed whisper. Sage seemed surprised. "People say strange things when they get angry; it happens."

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to give her the Spinarak back, because when she told me bug Pokemon aren't weak against water, I-"

"She told you that?" Sage looked down at Lutari with concern. Lutari just nodded dumbly, wondering why Sage seemed so worried. "You know, bug Pokemon are actually really weak against water."

"T-they are? Then why did she tell me that Mudkip couldn't beat Spinarak?"

"I don't know," Sage looked thoughtful. "Did she happen to do anything else suspicious?"

"Well, Tenko took the Pokeballs, the lemonade, _and _the antidotes with her. Now Mudkip is in its Pokeball, intoxicated."

"Mudkip was poisoned?"

Lutari nodded.

"It needs to see Nurse Joy right away then." He said hurriedly. Lutari hesitated, unnerved. What if Mudkip was already dead? "Come on!" Sage knocked her back to her senses, and the two rushed toward the Pokemon Center in silence through the forest.

Mudkip was sent to the ER, and Lutari had crumpled to the floor in tears. "What was I thinking?!" She choked guiltily. Sage was sitting beside her. The two were in the Pokemon Center, and although night had already fallen over Sunbreak Town, they would wait until Mudkip was healthy again. "Mudkip is going to die, and all because of my irresponsibility." She looked up at Sage, her eyes clouded with grief. "Were they all right? Am I really too harebrained to have a Pokemon?"

Sage had a look of compassion on his face, but it was only empathy. He was more knowledged, and knew for a fact that Pokemon who were poisoned should be given an antidote as soon as possible. So why hadn't Tenko told her that? Sage leaned over and placed his warm hand on Lutari's shoulder. "Relax. Mudkip'll be fine."

Lutari looked away. She couldn't bare for him to see her looking so pathetic. "Why are you waiting here with me? You should be angry with me; I-"

"Shh, quiet. You're just worried," Sage said. "I'm sure Mudkip will be happy to know that you're so concerned about it."

Lutari sniffed loudly, wiping her wet cheeks on her tangerine orange shirt. "Really?" She stood up, though her legs were trembling. Suddenly, she felt a whole lot better.

"Have you called your mother?"

Lutari quickly bolted upright. "Shoot, I forgot! She's probably worried sick!" Lutari scrabbled toward the video-phone in the corner of the Pokemon Center, set up on a gray desk with a blue cushioned chair in front

Lutari plopped down on the chair and dialed her home phone, fingers moving quickly. Lutari's mother appeared on the screen on just the first ring, an outraged look on her face. Although her picture was just a grainy, staticky image, she still managed to look absolutely furious. "Mom! I am so sorry, I have an explanation."

"Explain up, then."

"My Mudkip was poisoned and it had to be taken to the emergency room. Sage and I are going to wait here for it to get better."

"Your Mudkip is already... I haven't even seen the poor thing yet!"

"I know, I was trying to play the hero and my Mudkip ended up paying for it. Is it okay if we stay here for the night?"

"Who is 'we'?"

"Sage and I."

There was a short silence. "And who is _Sage_?"

"It's a boy from my class, he's my frie-"

"A _boy_?! You plan on spending the night with a _boy_? Absolutely not!"

"Mother! That's not at all what this is about. I don't have time to worry about those petty little things; Sage is here to support me and if he wants to stay with me, he can!"

"Listen, young lady, I-" Lutari's finger was moving toward the "off" button. "Don't you dare hang up on me! Don't you-" Click. The image of Lutari's mother had vanished off the screen, and her shrill voice had disappeared after a wave of static filled Lutari's ears.

Lutari stood up from the desk, and made her way back over to Sage who was waiting patiently. He seemed to be gazing at her, but more closely observed, Sage's eyes were staring at something that only he could see. "How about we rent a room here?" Lutari suggested lightly. A rumble of thunder outside confirmed her question.

It had been a long, exhausting day, but Lutari couldn't close her eyes for more than second before Mudkip appeared underneath her eyelids. She remembered the purple foam secreting at Mudkip's mouth after it had been attacked; how could she have been so stupid? It should have been obvious that Mudkip needed urgent care, yet for some reason Tenko didn't tell her. Even if Tenko really didn't like Lutari, that was no reason to put an innocent Pokemon's life in danger.

Lutari rolled over, having trouble finding a comfortable position on the springy bed they had rented at the Pokemon Center. She gazed boredly at the window, rain sloshing down the side. Sage was on the right side of her, and the two had tried to spread out as far as possible. Lutari was nearly on the edge of the bed, finding it rather embarrassing to share a bed with a boy.

Sitting up in the bed, Lutari brushed her bangs from her face and sighed. She was still dressed in the clothes she been wearing all day; a long, orange shirt, the color of the setting sun, the collar flipped upwards against her thin neck. A maroon miniskirt hung a few inches above her thighs, revealing her knobby knees. Lutari climbed out of the bed, trying not to awake Sage, and exited the room. She moved quietly toward the main room in the Pokemon Center, hoping to see her Mudkip completely cured, waiting for her in its Pokeball. Instead, she heard voices; a kind, gentle voice belonged to Nurse Joy, but the other was unknown to her. It was a female, no question, but Lutari couldn't recognize it.

"--can't be serious, Officer. Bark Town has always been known for it's peaceful atmosphere." Said Nurse Joy, her voice full of worry.

"I know. Sadly, it won't hold such a reputation for long." Replied the stranger. Lutari could hear that she was pacing about the room.

"How many Pokemon was it?"

"Four. It's a wonder that the thieves haven't been caught yet. You don't think I'm losing my touch, do you?"

Nurse Joy gave a forced laugh. "Officer Jenny, you and your sisters have never been sharper. But as they say, you can't win them all."

"Maybe we can't, but we'll sure as heck try. Keep an eye out, Nurse Joy. I'll be on my way back to Bark Town at dawn."

"Do you plan on rooming here for the night?" Nurse Joy offered kindly. "We have plenty of rooms left over, and it's a nasty storm outside."

"Sounds good to me!"

"I'll take you upstairs."

Hearing their footsteps approaching, Lutari quickly rushed into the nearest room she could find, which was luckily a female bathroom. The moment Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny passed by, Lutari came out, and Nurse Joy cocked her head to the side to see who was behind her. "Oh, Lutari. Having trouble sleeping?"

"I'm afraid so. I've been worried about Mudkip all night." That was completely true; luckily they didn't deduce the fact that she had listened to their secretive conversation. But perhaps it would have been more logical if Officer Jenny reduced her rather loud tone of voice.

Officer Jenny turned around, her pointy turquoise hair drooping over her shoulders. It appeared as if she had just came in from the raging storm outside, as her navy blue uniform was soaked, and forming a small puddle beneath her black pumps. "What's wrong with your Pokemon? It didn't get stolen, did it?" She seemed anxious, though more excited than concerned.

Lutari flashed her an offended glance; officer or not, she wouldn't tolerate her rudeness. "No, it was poisoned in a battle, and was rushed to the Emergency Room."

Officer Jenny looked disappointed, and adjusted the navy blue cap on her head as an excuse to avoid Lutari's irritated gaze. Nurse Joy placed a comforting hand on Lutari's shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, dear. Your Mudkip has been given a strong antidote and is currently resting. It should be good as new by sunrise."

Lutari's thin lips began to turn upward at the ends. "Really? That's great news, Nurse Joy. Thanks again for taking care of it." Lutari bobbed her head in a quick bow, and hurried past the two professionals to get some sleep.

Almost forgetting that someone else was in the bed, Lutari flopped onto the sheeted mattress and let out a sigh of relief. "What're you doing?" Came Sage's voice, groggy with sleep. He blinked into wakeness, sitting up in the bed.

"Oops, sorry," Lutari apologized quickly. "I just went downstairs to talk to Nurse Joy. She said Mudkip would be fine!"

"Well, what'd I tell you?"

Lutari smiled. "You told me just what Nurse Joy did. Are you sure there's no wise old man living inside your head?" She teased. Sage's only response was a wide yawn, and following he flopped back onto the bed and turned his back to her.

Lutari wasn't upset by his bad mood. She was just happy that Mudkip would be all right.

"Goodnight!" Lutari plopped her head down on the feathery pillow, and sleep overcame her instantly. She was now convinced that everything would be all right.


	7. Unifications

The sun was setting early that evening, and a long strip of blood red tore across the orange sky like a rip in the atmosphere. Outside of the black building concealed by infinite foliage, the air was still and quiet. The sound of Pokemon was unheard of in the forest, and any trainer trying to find wild Pokemon would be disappointed.

Inside of the building, however, there seemed to be nothing but noise. The bickering between Haseo and Rune had yet to cease, and the crying of the stolen Pokemon was blatant. Remres creaked open the door leading to the Pokemon holding place, burning anger flashing in her blue eyes. "Rune, there's someone here to see you." She said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice from Rune and Haseo's arguing.

"What? You just opened the door to a stranger?! Are you crazy!!"

"It's not a stranger to _you_, Rune!"

Rune crossed her thin arms, still unbelieving. It appeared as if she was trying to decide rather she wanted to see the mysterious visitor or not, but Haseo shoved Rune outside the door. "Go see who it is! Maybe it's your mother, come to take you back home again?"

"Don't joke about that!" Rune snapped, her eyes burning with fury. "You know nothing of my mother or my past!"

Haseo grimaced, and Remres quickly interrupted the uncomfortable moment. "Go now, Rune! You may see that Haseo is more right than wrong."

Rune stared at Remres with one more shocked look before leaving the holding place tensely. "What's that supposed to mean?" Haseo asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

Remres ignored him and peered out of the cracked door, apparently hoping to catch a glimpse of Rune and her visitant. "Haseo," She whispered to him eagerly. "come over here and watch!"

Haseo didn't hesitate. Any chance to spy on Rune's personal business was a good one, especially if it meant discovering the secrets of her past that constantly kept her somber.

The guest the two were watching secretly was outside of the door, away from view. But Rune was standing at the entrance, a look of shock in her eyes. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled, though she was sounding more quiet than usual.

"I'm not here to take you back. But I do have a request for you."

"A request? Team Twilight takes no requests from outsiders!"

"If you don't listen to me, I'll tell the police. I already know about the plans you have." There was a long silence. "_And _what you've already done."

"How do you know that?" Rune questioned, her small body shaking nervously.

"There's no time to worry about that now, Saelle."

Haseo and Remres exchanged interested glances; was Saelle Rune's real name? The members of Team Twilight all had aliases, and none knew each other's true identity. But Rune had been especially secretive about hers. So who was this strange guest of Rune's, that knew so much about her previous life?

"Fine. What do you want from me? I'll... I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't tell anyone about us!"

There was a note of achievement in the girl's voice as she replied, "Let me join Team Twilight."

Silence. Remres and Haseo didn't even look at each other; they just stared in a stunned silence at Rune, waiting for her to make a decision. Where was Tsume when they needed him? If they knew Tsume, he was unseen in the shadows, watching with interest. "N-no, never!" Rune shouted suddenly, breaking the tense atmosphere, as if her voice was a knife that had just punctured glass.

"Oh, okay. Goodbye, then."

"Wait! Y-you can't tell anyone about Team Twilight!"

"We already made a promise though, didn't we, Saelle?"

Rune's eyes were moistening with frustration. As the newest member of Team Twilight, there was still a long period of time before she was trusted. If Rune was to let an unseen stranger onto the team without Tsume's authority, she may never gain the trust she had worked hard for. "Listen. You're not even good at battles yet, are you? Have you even gotten a Pokemon yet?"

"Of course I have! And mind you, I'm much better than _most_ Pokemon trainers."

"Prove it!"

"Fine. How about this, if I can beat you in a Pokemon battle, you let me join Team Twilight."

"Even if you do beat me, I have to have Tsum- eh, um.. okay! Fine!"

Haseo let out a silent sigh of relief. It was against Team Twilight's rules to say Tsume's name to a stranger, because apparently, he was the only one who had kept his real name. Not a smart thing to do, but he was often stubborn in that way.

The two left the headquarters without another word, and after a few moments, Haseo and Remres followed them. Was Rune really such a dunce that she would let this person join the team? Had she even considered that this person could be a spy? An officer? But there was still one question that filled Haseo and Remres's minds; how did she know Rune's real name?

Outside, the sky had already darkened and the sun had disappeared into the hills. The vast blue sky was bearing diamonds of pure yellow light, twinkling merrily. The two could see Rune and the stranger clearly now; the stranger was wearing a long, black cloak and hood over her head. There was no way she would let anyone know who she really was.

The cloaked girl pulled a Pokeball from the inside of her shawl, and once she tossed it on the ground, a Manectric materialized out of the sharp white light. Rune chose her Jolteon to battle the Manectric; electric Pokemon versus electric Pokemon. "Jolteon, thunderbolt!" Rune commanded immediately, and Jolteon acknowledged her command with a yowl.

Sparks rippled up and down Jolteon's golden pelt before it sprung at the Manectric and shot a wave of lightning at it. The Manectric jumped into the air with a summersault, narrowly missing the attack of lightning which usually had good accuracy. Manectric attacked without it's master's permission, moving quickly toward Jolteon on it's golden paws. It was a quick attack! "Jolteon, stop the quick attack with thunder!"

"Jolt!" It replied in agreement. Manectric's gold, pointed head was charging at the Jolteon, lowering it's head to impale the Jolteon's stomach. Jolteon quickly tried to avoid the quick attack, but realizing it could not pirouetted to the side so that Manectric would not hurt it's weak point. Manectric rammed into Jolteon's side, but the Manectric was immediately hit with the thunder attack Jolteon had summoned. The Manectric seemed stunned for a split second, just enough time for Jolteon to unleash another attack. It seemed to be copying the Manectric at first, lowing it's golden head and charging toward it, but Haseo realized it was using skull bash attack. "A skull bash!" Haseo commented to Remres, who was watching intently. "If it's a direct hit, Manectric will be KOed!"

Luckily for the cloaked woman, the Manectric was far more agile than it appeared. It leapt into the air, and fell back down onto the Jolteon with a body slam. Jolteon cried out in anguish, it's tiny body flattened under the weight of the large Manectric. While Manectric had a tight hold on Jolteon, it's body rippled up and down with waves of electricity. "That's right, finish it off! HYPER BEAM!" The cloaked trainer ordered.

Manectric opened it's jaws to unleash one of the most powerful attacks. A spiraling white ball of light shot from Manectric's mouth, blasting the trapped Jolteon with such power, it shot out from under Manectric and into a nearby tree. Pidgey flew from the tree in terror, while the Jolteon lay on the ground, it's small body twitching. Rune rushed toward her injured Pokemon. "Jolteon!" She cried, passing the cloaked trainer, who had a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well, Saelle, I guess this means I become part of Team Twilight?"

Rune picked up her unconscious Jolteon and stared at the girl. "I-I... but... I..."

Remres looked up at Haseo, her eyes wide with shock. "We have to help." She said, taking her Mightyena from her belt.

"No, what'll Rune say if she knows we were spying?!"

"Who cares what she'll say? We can't let this trainer join just because she wants to! Get out your Mightyena. This girl won't stand a chance against all four of our Pokemon."

"Wait a minute, you two."

Remres and Haseo spun around as Tsume appeared, smirking insidiously at them. "Have you been watching this whole time?" Haseo asked, though he didn't sound surprised. It was just as he had expected.

"Yes, I have. Rune seems to be in quite a predicament, doesn't she?"

"Listen, Tsume! We can't just stand here and do nothing," Remres said, her voice panicked and words rushed. "We have to help."

"No, we will not help Rune. We will simply get rid of this cloaked person, and then Rune will be punished."

"Punished? But Tsume, Rune didn't have any choice but to battle this person. If Rune didn't, she was going to tell the police about Team Twilight!"

Tsume did not reply to this. Instead, he passed Remres and Haseo and stood outside, his dark ebony hair waving in the gentle breeze that had blown through the forest at the fall of night. Rune took immediate notice of her leader and rushed toward him, her injured Pokemon limp in her arms. "Tsume! What are we going to do?!"

"Who is this person, Rune?" He asked, blinking his golden eyes with interest.

Rune rubbed tears from her eyes and looked up at her leader. "Th-this person... she's my sister!"


End file.
